


Pass or Play?

by strwbrryjahm



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: #GameboysHanggangSaHuli, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Gameboys, M/M, Whipped Felip Jhon Suson | Ken, Whipped Justin De Dios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryjahm/pseuds/strwbrryjahm
Summary: Upon receiving the news about Gameboys Season 2 Official Teaser being released, Justin excitedly shares it to the members--and to his boyfriend too, of course. And then a splash of realization makes them aware of how deeply they feel about each other as they share sweet moments while watching the series.(--or how would established KenTin react to the teaser of Gameboys Season Two Teaser.)
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 9





	Pass or Play?

**Author's Note:**

> i tweeted about kentin x gameboys 3 days before the announcement of hanggang sa huli as gb's ost 😭😭 my two worlds have collided and i can't ignore the chance to write them, right?
> 
> also warning: SPOILERS!  
> if you haven't watched gameboys season one, please watch it before reading this fic. or if you don't want to, get ready for episode 1 spoilers lol.
> 
> socials (& more kentin aus):  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/strwbrryjahm)  
> [curious cat if u want to request a short kentin fic](https://curiouscat.me/strwbrryjahm)

“Ken, Gameboys Season 2 teaser is being premiered!” excitedly calls Justin—who ran from a room to another to share the news. The members are happy about it, even more than giddy, and it brings a smile on his face.

The older male stares at him confusedly with his headphones on. Sighing, Justin points at his ear and realization dawns upon Ken. “Ah, sorry, babe. Repeat it, please?”

Justin rolls his eyes but still gives in anyway, “ _ Hanggang Sa Huli! _ Gameboys!”

It takes Ken a whole 5 seconds before he breaks into a grin, struggling to process the sudden information. No one told them anything about the release date—nor the date of the official teaser. His eyes flick from Justin's bright smile and the computer screen glaring at him, and then a plan formulates in his mind.

“Let's watch?” offers Ken, scratching the back of his head shyly before Justin huffs and plops down on the empty chair beside him (— _which is reserved for Justin and only Justin._ )

The younger male sits, crossed legs after he reaches for the door. Busy searching up the video, he doesn’t realize that Justin has closed the door and dimmed the lights. Only the red neon lights and soft glow of his screen produce some kind of a ray of beauty on Justin’s angles--marvelous and ravishing as displayed on his features.

Ken snickers at his appreciation for his boyfriend. He connects it to the speakers ( _which are one of the things that they first bought together_ ), and checks up on Justin if he’s comfortable. Upon receiving a thumbs up and a cheeky smile, the singer turns to the screen in front of him and presses play.

A scene showing a man seated, back faced at the camera, and another man gently touching the other’s upper back before straddling him. Ken’s ears turn red as Justin's face gets flushed, their hands slowly coming in contact and intertwining. 

Despite the intimacy, the scene also exudes warmth and coziness that the two have badly wanted throughout their relationship. But then booked schedules always get the best of their chances.

The guy in a shirt with stripes brings his arms around the neck of the other and relishes in the homey atmosphere by resting his chin on his shoulder. That emits a twitch of a finger from Justin, their grip to each other’s hands slowly getting tighter. Ken glances a worried look over his boyfriend.

“Ken, don’t watch me. Focus on the video instead,” grumpily says Justin, covering his profile with his other hand. Ken nods and laughs at how Justin gets shy.

Averting his gaze in front of him, the man wearing a red shirt snuggles into the crook of the other’s neck, teasing him and throwing punchlines everywhere. It emits a chuckle from Ken, and he remembers how he and Justin were just like that when they were in their first months. 

There's silence between them. Only the happy sounds from the video echo around his room, and somehow, he can’t help but sneak a glance at Justin.

But he’s still enchanting. He’s smiling so endearing--that Ken can’t also help but look at him in his own spectacles. His own view of Justin, the boy who was once so shy that Ken thought his voice was a mystery, the guy who he got closer to and is walking together through this boyband path, and the man he fell in love with--everyday, every single day.

“Stop, I’m getting embarrassed,” Justin tries to cover his face with his hand again but Ken grabs it before it can touch his delicate features. The older male doesn’t even hide the fact that he’s openly staring at Justin, not at the computer screen as the video plays, and he smiles for no reason.

(Or maybe due to the fact that Justin has made him grin, cry, and feel like he’s the luckiest person in the world without trying so hard.)

Justin reaches for the space key and taps it before turning to Ken with furrowed brows and a frown. Ken’s smile widens more as Justin huffs, “What? Are we going to watch the teaser or not? I feel that you might need more time to admire my features.”

“Wow,” breathes out Ken, awed by his boyfriend’s shamelessness, “I guess that’s true.”

The couple stills in quiet analysis on each other’s lineaments. Where Ken’s jawline ends, how Justin’s pupils slowly dilate, why the corners of their lips gradually lift up and then warm smiles paint over their lips.

Justin’s heart pounds-- _furious and eager_. 

Ken’s throat dries-- _his breathing uneven, ragged_.

And their hands--quivering of the unspoken fervent passion raging inside the cages of their emotions, and then Justin suddenly stands up and connects their lips together. It’s a strong, steadfast bond of their love as if it’s trying to say: “ _Kiss! For all the times that you have lost and earn them back again._ ”

Ken puts in more desire and cups Justin’s cheeks before pulling away when they run out of air to breathe. Foreheads resting on each other, eyes staring at the fiery fascination upon tasting each other’s lips, and mouth exhaling as their breath mingle. 

A satisfied smile forms on Justin’s reddening lips. “We were supposed to watch the teaser, not make-out.”

“But you liked it, anyway,” retorts Ken, a palm on Justin’s flushed face as he hovers his thumb over the smooth expanse. 

Justin scrunches his nose yet he doesn’t deny it, “Okay, I admit it. I just miss you so much.”

“Me too,” Ken mutters but Justin hears it nonetheless, “Let’s watch Gameboys? I figured that we won’t be able to understand the teaser if we won’t watch season 1 first.”

And of course, who’s Justin to deny such a request?

…

“Wait, Jah, I’m going to search Gameboys first. Can you reach for the popcorn and drinks?” Justin nods and grabs the tray full of food, before resting it over their blanket-clad laps. Ken hums a tune and intertwines their hands together while he clicks the series.

The screen loads before it shows: _Chapter 1: Pass or Play?_

Their eyes are glued on the screen, watching Cairo in his stream, and there’s _Angel2000_ who’s being introduced as the one who won over him. Justin views it intently, as he’s known for being a keen observer.

And then it cuts into Cairo’s social media, wherein he’s on _ScreenTime_ before a friend request from Gavreel Alarcon pops up. Ken can see Justin’s eyebrows slowly meeting and he chuckles at the attention his boyfriend has been giving to this series. He pinches the younger male’s cheek as Justin swats his hand away. 

Ken peeks at the screen. He sees Cairo accepting the friend request after taking a look at Gavreel’s pictures and a video call request from him greets Cairo. Ken smirks at the question inside his head.

“Jah, if you are Cairo and I am Gavreel, would you accept my friend request?” asks Ken, poking Justin’s side to capture his attention. The younger male only shrugs him off and grunting when it slightly tickles him. “ _Jahhh._ ”

“What?” comes short reply from Justin and Ken takes this as a chance to repeat the question, “If you are Cairo--”

“ _No_.”

Ken furrows his brows and pouts, “Why no?”

“Because I don’t just accept friend requests after seeing their photos. Who knows? They might be a catfish or something.”

“E what if they aren’t? What if they have a crush on you?” Ken smirks and pokes Justin’s waist again as it emits an annoyed sound from the other.

“Ah, Ken! You are trying to distract me again!” Justin exclaims and frowns, “I’m trying to focus on the episode!”

“Sorry, sorry, Jah,” Ken clasps his hands together and bows before he can feel Justin’s arm wrapping around his shoulder and bringing him to cuddle with Justin. Ken shuffles a little bit, trying to be comfortable in his place, and rests his head on the younger male’s arm. 

And then they watch the series with no interruptions--of course--with some kisses here and there, occasional teasing, and loving moments while Cairo and Gavreel are shown on the screen.

Justin feels his eyes giving up to the slumber, and he taps Ken’s hand to signal that he’s going to sleep. He can’t utter a word due to the drowsiness he’s feeling and instead, lets Ken take care of him while he rests in his boyfriend’s embrace.

_Ah, this feels good_ , Justin thinks. _Thank you, baby. I love you_.

Ken doesn’t hear it, but how Justin’s heart thumps loudly makes him realize that.


End file.
